


break time

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Acting, Actress/Stage Crew, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: catra's getting a little tired of watching adora kiss someone else, even if it is on stage. not that rogelio's enjoying it much either.or: jealous girlfriends make for fun times behind the scenes.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Lonnie (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 448





	break time

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to holly for betaing, and thanks to arika for being very awesome and cool always! have fun reading this product of my insomnia. <3 <3 <3

Most play rehearsals were bad, but not this particular shade of horrible. Because most play rehearsals, Catra didn’t have to watch her girlfriend kiss a guy, over and over again.

“One more time,” the director, Angella, declared, which actually meant at least two more runs. She was one of those adults that told kids to call her by her first name but looked startled when they actually did so. “And Adora, dear, try not to flinch away when he leans toward you.”

Adora swallowed hard, fists clenched tightly at her sides. Catra could tell she was resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest; the main piece of her She-Ra costume, a white dress with gold detailing on the chest and a sweetheart neckline, was slightly too large in the bust, and it began to slide down every time she moved. 

Their eyes met as Adora peeked over the male lead’s shoulder to where Catra stood in the wings. Catra crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, earning a laugh and a barely restrained snort.

“Catherine, the backdrop!” Angella snapped, tapping at her clipboard. Two more rehearsals until opening night and she still couldn’t get Catra’s name right.

Catra bit back a groan as she began switching back to the starting backdrop, just like she’d done the previous fifteen times that night. During the kiss, she was quickly supposed to pull into place a backdrop full of hearts and flowers and nauseating heterosexuality (she hadn’t looked too closely at it). And while the rest of the cast and crew were sent off to the chorus room to “give our starring couple some privacy” (Angella’s words), Catra was forced to stay and switch the backdrops over and over again, because she was the only senior tech student who could work the auditorium’s old fashioned pulley system without it sticking halfway through. Thus, she was forced to watch the kiss over and over again. 

Not that much actual kissing was happening, since Adora kept jerking away. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she was still saying to the guy playing Sea Hawk, She-Ra’s love interest. The one time they’d managed to kiss (if it could even be called that) two runs ago, she’d accidentally punched him in the face, and he was still rubbing the sore spot between scenes. 

“Dick,” Catra muttered as she tugged the backdrop into the starting position and the leads took their places. Sea Hawk’s jacket was looking a little tight in the shoulders, and Catra bet it would rip again within the next three runs. Funnily enough, he wasn’t played by the guy in their grade named Sea Hawk. Now that she thought about it, kids in their grade shared a lot of the same names as the characters in the play… 

She was pulled out her thoughts by a voice in her headset. “Your mic’s still on, Catra,” Lonnie said, her voice crackling in Catra’s ear. 

“Hey, if that was Scorpia up there, you’d be muttering ‘dick’ over your headset too,” Catra snapped. Sea Hawk’s hands were on Adora’s hips now, and Catra shot daggers at his back. 

“Fair,” Lonnie agreed, and her line went dead.

He was leaning down now, Adora’s eyes widening as he moved in closer and their lips brushed and-

Adora socked him in the stomach just as their romantic backdrop slid into place.

“That’s my girl,” Catra whispered, grinning as the guy doubled over in pain.

“What is going on?” Entrapta on the headset now, always searching for more data for her mysterious social experiments.

“Adora just punched the guy-”

“Rogelio Matera. Six foot two, 253 pounds, last used website was a Taylor Swift fan page on Tumblr which he appears to own.”

Well, that was unexpected. “Yeah, him. She just punched him in the stomach.”

“I will relay the information,” Entrapta replied, her voice maybe a little bit gleeful. There was a click, and she was gone.

“Alright, take ten,” Angella called, pressing a hand to her forehead. The stress of tech week was clearly getting to her; a single strand of hair had escaped her bun, and she was using a pen with blue ink to make notes on her clipboard, instead of the standard black.

“Ugh, that was the worst one yet,” Adora moaned, collapsing on the ground next to Catra’s ankles, careful not to get dust on her pristine white dress. “I don’t know why I keep hitting him! I just see those lips moving in and I black out.” Adora shuddered as Catra slid to sit on the ground beside her, wrapping an arm around Adora’s shoulders and letting her headset fall to rest around her neck. “I feel like I need to go brush my teeth to get the taste of that kiss out of my mouth,” Adora continued.

“Oh, really?” Catra perked up a little, glancing down at Adora’s head curled against her chest and raising one eyebrow. This always infuriated Adora, as she had never been able to do so herself. “I can think of an easier solution.”

“What’s that?” Adora asked. Catra could hear the edge of a challenge in her voice, could see her looking around to assess if they were well and truly hidden.

“Replace a bad kiss with a better one.” Catra tugged them both to standing now, drawing them further back into a darkened corner.

“You think you’re that good, huh?” Adora’s hands were sliding to rest on Catra’s hips now, and this,  _ this _ was so much more natural than anything happening on that stage.

“Hey, I said better, not good,” Catra corrected, looping her arms around Adora’s neck, pulling herself up on tiptoes to look into Adora’s wide blue eyes, then down at her lips. “But yeah, I do think I’m that good.”

“Prove it.”

Catra knew it would be the same as before, the same as every other time they’d kissed, but of course she kissed Adora anyways, because every time they pulled apart she wanted to come together, and every taste just left her wanting more. Besides, maybe it was different, brushing up against the dark velvet of the stage curtain, Catra’s back pressed against the hard stone wall, the skirt of Adora’s dress tangled in Catra’s legs, a single beam of light falling across Adora’s back. The kiss itself held all the frustration Catra had felt as she watched the perfect scene play out over and over again, and she pushed harder, deepening the kiss, reaching up to mess with Adora’s perfect ponytail-

“So  _ that’s _ why you don’t want to kiss me.”

The two girls leapt away from each other as if they were on fire, Adora reaching up to brush her hair back into place, Catra tugging her black “Stage Crew” shirt down from where Adora’s hands had begun to wander.

“I don’t think we’ve met.” He stepped out of the shadows, extending a hand toward Catra. “I’m Rogelio.”

“Catra.” She shook his hand firmly, maintaining eye contact until he glanced away, looking at her girlfriend instead.

“Sorry I keep punching you,” Adora blurted. Her lipstick was incredibly smeared, her dress already back on its determined downward trajectory seconds after she had tugged it upward. “I swear I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“It’s alright,” Rogelio said mildly. His voice was so low and gravelly that they had to lean towards him in order to catch every word. “Just try not to do it again this time.”

“Won’t be a problem,” Adora assured him. 

“Good. Let’s just get it over with then.” Unexpectedly, a grin split his face. “I’d much rather be kissing my boyfriend than you.” With that, he turned tail and left, leaving Catra and Adora reeling.

“Did you know he had a boyfriend?” Adora asked after several seconds of stunned silence.

“No! Aren’t we supposed to be able to tell these things?”

“Whatever.” Adora laughed. “At least now I don’t have to worry about him falling in love with me.” She let out a sigh, propping one arm up against the wall.

Catra scoffed. “Oh, yeah, Adora, because everyone just  _ falls  _ for you after one kiss.”

Adora raised both her eyebrows. “You did.”

Suddenly, Catra felt even more glad for the darkness. “That’s true.”

“Aww, she admits it,” Adora cooed, pulling her phone out of her bra as Catra glared. 

“You’re not supposed to have your phone while in costume,” Catra said automatically. Costuming instincts never truly left a person.

Adora rolled her eyes. “I’m just checking how much is left in break.” She tucked her phone back into place. “Making sure we have enough time to do this.” In one swift move, she had Catra up against the wall again, their foreheads pressed together, Adora’s breath warm on Catra’s face. “I fell for you too, you know.”

“You’re such a dork, Adora,” was the most Catra could manage. All she wanted to do was move closer, go farther, but she didn’t want to give Adora the satisfaction of acting first.

“Shut up.” Adora began to smile, because they both knew what was coming next.

“Make me.” And there it was.

“With pleasure,” Adora replied, and she obliged.

Off in the chorus room, Lonnie winced; sounds over the auditorium speakers could be heard all the way down the hall. “Do you think Adora knows her mic pack is still attached?”

“Angella is going to love that.” Scorpia guffawed. “Do you think we should try and let them know? I don’t want Wildcat getting in trouble.”

“Mm… she seems a little too busy to be worrying about.” Lonnie shrugged. “Plus,” she added, “We’re about to be a little busy too.” And with that, she pulled Scorpia into the janitor’s closet, the door slamming shut behind them.

Catra and Adora would learn of their mistake eventually; Angella would make sure of that. But for now, they had one more endless minute of break time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please drop a comment and come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://catralovesgirls.tumblr.com)! and if you're in quarantine like i am, stay safe <3


End file.
